The need for the development of new drug regimens that might be effective in controling advanced neoplastic disease is obvious as is the value of participation in cooperative clinical programs which permits the rapid accumulation of comparative data evaluating the efficacy of new chemotherapeutic agents. This program includes the evaluation of single and combined chemotherapeutic agents in Phase I, II, and III studies. It is also apparent that chemotherapy is seriously limited from the point of view of its overall effectiveness by factors indicating that host resistance may be criticial to tumor response. We are pioneering alternative programs involving adjuvant chemotherapy and extensions of animal work to the clinic related to stimulation of host defense mechanisms. These involve synthetic polyanions and tilorone derivatives. In a completely different area, evaluation of Psycho-Social factors and supportive drugs which possess anti-depressant, analgesic and anti- emetic properties are also under study. This program also provides a vehicle for clinical training in Medical Oncology.